User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive11
Scout Character So now, I start deleting characters from bad-named categories and adding them to the new ones? Fubumaru Shirouta 20:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. Tell me when there are enough scout characters and we can start adding things. About how many scout characters are there? Fubumaru Shirouta 20:36, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow, thats alot... anyways, i havent been seeing the quote thingys that the character pages used to have. How come they got deleted? Am i bothering you too much? Fubumaru Shirouta 20:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Then good. I dont want to bother you since you are working on the scout characters. Yea, I agree. sometimes the quotes i see are not really quotes at all. Fubumaru Shirouta 20:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ok, i did =) Fubumaru Shirouta 21:01, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Signature Okay, I'll try to do that. How do I archive my talk page? '- Shindou Takuto→ Olympus Harmony 04:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC)' Character gallery How about we make a characters gallery? So there is a page that contains a pictures of its character from the character page. Just my suggestion XD Ex.: Endou Mamoru/Gallery Note: Sorry for my bad english ._. [[User:Fubuki Atsuya|'吹雪']] [[User Talk: Fubuki Atsuya|'アツヤ']] 13:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Archive Ok, I won't add low def. pics on character templates again ~ Hum... I don't know how to archive my talk page. Could you tell me how to do that ? Torch92 14:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Big abuse by a wikia contributor I just wanted to tell about an abuse of editing pages on Episode 10 of Chrono Stone. Please ban his PI from editing in this wikia. Ozora Tsubasa 19:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) User Template How can we add the user template? A lot of users have the characters' category in their profile page. See here: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters?from=Tamakura+Geki . Thanks. --'SnowyBoy₰' 10:57, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Hey Genda ! I saw the gallery on the page Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon was deleted, so I added the pics again. Then I saw it was you who deleted it. So, maybe we have to create a page named Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon/Gallery, as there are a lot of pics in the gallery ? Torch92 20:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so a gallery is not neccesary. Torch92 05:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Random Stuff XD Just thought of randomly visiting and giving random questions XD *YAY!!!! Keep on watching GO! Tell me what you think! :) <----- I'm person obsessed of learning other peoples reactions on some certain episodes XD *What's your former second job and your current full time job? *So far, which character are you liking? *What do you think of the keshins? (I know, they look like blue dragon anime copycats XD Though I'm okay with the keshins, im not liking nor do I hate it XD, though if you watched Chrono Stone, i don't know if you'll like the Keshin Armed and Miximax stuff O_o) *Oh yeah, when I was active around summer, I took the time to try and spotlight our wiki XD AND IT WAS A SUCCESS XD Thanks to Lordranged7 and Torch92 who were helping to remove the stub category :) *Most of the Inazuma Eleven 3 teams have SECOND UNIFORMS!!! O_o I tried challenging them but I wore their first uniforms, and because of that, they wore their second uniforms!!! HAKUREN HAS A REALLY NICE SECOND UNIFORM!!!! XD *DID YOU SEE THE MASK OF MIRACLES OF PROFESSOR LAYTON?! O_O It's so epic and dramatic, though I still find the Unwound future more epic and dramatic XD User template Nice template x) Should I contact the users with a character template or maybe you can do it ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok! I will change my template! Thank you! Bjorn_Kyle 15:23, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Delete template ok. i have been deleted it :) Dara-chan25 | talk | 02:28, June 27, 2012 (UTC) User Page Ok i have deleted the template DarkBlizzard9 07:21, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Anime Episodes Can I help you with the GO episodes ? SnowyBoy₰ 13:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay so he (or she) put a fake template... SnowyBoy₰ 13:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome ^^ But I don't know how to archive my talk page... =S SnowyBoy₰ 13:33, June 27, 2012 (UTC) There's a problem... I can't rename my talk page (it doesn't work) and I don't want to delete all my messages. SnowyBoy₰ 13:39, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :-) Maybe the users can't rename their talk pages =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, I'm so sorry! I thought we have to add "Template"... Sorry SnowyBoy₰ 13:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Fidio Oi! ^^ Ho visto che hai lasciato un messaggio sulla mia talk page! Già, anch'io ero sorpresa nel vedere che una admin è italiana! :3 Ti avevo lasciato un messaggio qualche tempo fa ma non hai più risposto... quindi ti ripeto qui. Riguardava il nome di Fidio Aldena/Ardena. Non capisco come mai è diventato Fideo quando è scritto in katakana chiaramente "Fidio". Anche perché Fideo e Fidio non si pronunciano allo stesso modo in italiano, magari in inglese sì ma in italiano sarebbero ben diversi. E sembra che ormai tutti concordino sul fatto che si chiami Fidio e non Fideo (vedi la talk page di Fideo Ardena), ma ancora nessuno ha cambiato il nome della pagina. D: Non potresti farlo tu, per favore? NingyoHimeDoll 14:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Template Ciaoo! Volevo solo dirti che ho cambiato il template. Mi fa piacere vedere che ci sono altre italiane nella wiki ;) ;aleejapan 10:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC)